World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Three: Big Trouble in Little Switzerland
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Three: Big Trouble in Little Switzerland is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Igor, Bright Eyes, Scruffles, Saffron, and Veronica must stop Amster and Georgia from poisoning Little Switzerland's water supply. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, no sooner did Team Snow encounter twins Rufus and Rita at Nome, Alaska. The twins plot to dognap all the contestants of a sleigh dog race. At the height of the race, Rufus and Rita were about to carry their plan when Team Snow were able to interfere with the plot and engaged into a snowball fight with the twins. After Team Snow won fair and square, Rufus accused them of foul play and went berserk no thanks to an H-Series battery. It was long after Team Snow saved Rufus' life when the twins revealed that they, along with the rest of the Unlucky Thirteen, are robots and that their real bodies are still in Emperor Murgatroyd's custody. In return, Team Snow were able to capture the twins with no difficulty. However, will the other teams strike a lucky one themselves? Find out in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (At Little Switzerland, Amster is seen moping as he looks down on a bridge. Georgia is by him.) Amster: (Sighs sadly) My life stinks. Everything here in this place stinks. I wish I were elsewhere. Georgia: Cheer up, Amsterdam. It could be worse. Amster: Yeah. That's what they all say. (Geogia's cell phone rings.) Georgia: Hello? Oh! Good morning, Master Murgatroyd! How are you today? Emperor Murgatroyd: Furious! Absolutely furious, that's how I am! Rufus and Rita have been captured. Amster: Heh. Always knew they would fail. As a matter of fact, I think our mission will fail. Emperor Murgatroyd: Now, listen up and listen good. You and Georgia will poison Little Switzerland's water supply and pin the blame on the dog population. Do you get the picture? Georgia: Yes, Master Murgatroyd. (Murgatroyd hangs up. At the center of Little Switzerland, Team Prankster is seeing the sights. Scruffles is seen with a guilty look on his face.) Saffron: What's the matter, Scruffles? Scruffles: (Sits down) I can't stop thinking about what happened two weeks ago. I mean, I thought Tony did the right thing defending himself when he almost got killed. Of course, what Tony did was no better than what Sen Sen and Hayate did. Yet, I still can't forgive those monsters for what they did. (Saffron sits next to him.) Scruffles: I don't know what to say now. (Saffron rubs Scruffles' shoulders.) Saffron: Scruffles... (Bright Eyes and Igor turn to Saffron and Scruffles.) Bright Eyes: You don't suppose Scruffy is upset about what happened at the beach, do you? Igor: I'm afraid so. Veronica: He must have been very upset today. (Amster and Georgia are seen hiding behind a tree, watching Team Prankster.) Georgia: They must be part of Desiree's rebellion. Amster: Hmph. Nothing more than a bunch of puppies and a teenaged girl. They're no match for us.... or vice versa. Georgia: Cheer up, Amster. We have got to think of a way to prevent them from interfering with our mission. Amster: But how? Georgia: Listen. (Georgia whispers in Amster's ear.) Amster: Are you sure it will work? Georgia: Of course it will. (Meanwhile, Team Prankster is still looking around.) Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes